FTISLAND
Archivo:FTISLANDWikibyDuerrew.png Introducción thumb|300px F.T. Island (Corea: 에프티 아일랜드), Isla de los Cinco Tesoro'''s, o '''IVR, es una banda de cinco miembros de Corea del Sur perteneciente a la agencia FNC Music. El nombre de F.T. Island significa Five Teasure Island'. Su álbum debut, titulado "Cheerful Sensibility", fue el sexto álbum más vendido en 2007. El nombre oficial de su fanclub es Primadonna, y el color oficial del fanclub es el amarillo. Su canción debut "Love Sick" permaneció en la cima del K-Pop durante 8 semanas consecutivas. Su primer álbum en Japón también fue el álbum más vendido por la sextalista Oricon. En un principio, la banda apareció el 13 de Marzo del 2007 en la cadena M.Net en un programa llamado "Wanna Be Your Boyfriend", en donde competían en un concurso sobre qué tipo de chico les gustaba más a las chicas. Cada miembro tenía un rol: deportista, romántico, etc. Las chicas votaban a través de la página web por el mejor de ellos. Las chicas no sólo les votaron, además muchas de ellas comenzaron a colgar sus fotos en la página del programa porque querían ser las novias de los chicos. El grupo debutó oficialmente el 7 de Junio del 2007 en el programa de la cadena M.Net "M! Countdown", sacando a la venta su álbum el día siguiente. Su primer álbum "Cheerful Sensibility" está dividido en dos estilos musicales claramente distinguibles, la primera parte es un estilo de balada-rock, mientras que la segunda parte es pop-rock. Aunque todos sus componentes son muy jóvenes, han alcanzado rápidamente un gran éxito, llegando a participar en un concierto especial con artistas de la talla de SG Wannabe o SeeYa. Además, entraron al poco tiempo en los rankins de los discos más vendidos y en los artistas más populares. Integrantes Archivo:78798.png Los miembros son: 'Choi Jonghun,Lee Hong Ki, Lee Jae Jin, Choi Min Hwan, Song Seung Hyun 'Choi Jong Hun thumb|left|300px Nombre: Choi Jong Hun Fecha de Nacimiento: '''07-Mar-1990 en Seúl '''Tipo de sangre: A Altura: '''178cm '''Peso: 60kg Hobby: Hacer música, usar la computadora. Familia: '''Padres, JongHun '''Apodo: '''SexyJonghun '''Mejores Puntos: Nariz Posición en la banda: Líder, Guitarra Líder! Lema: 'Piensa hacer algo y siempre hacerlo (o avanzar). 'Lee Hong Ki thumb|left|300px Nombre: 이홍기 / Lee Hong Ki (Lee Hong Gi) Sobrenombre: '''Hongstar '''Profesion: cantante y actor fecha de nacimiento: 02-Mar-1990 Estatura: 175cm Peso: 61kg Tipo de Sangre: AB Signo: Piscis Familia: Padre, Madre y Hermana menor Posición en la Banda: 'Vocalista Principal 'Lee Jae Jin thumb|left|300px Nombre: 이재진 / Lee Jae Jin Profesión: Bajista, cantante y actor Fecha de nacimiento: 17-Diciembre-1991 Estatura: 177cm Peso: 58kg Tipo de sangre: A Signo zodiacal: Sagitario Familia: Hermana mayor/actriz Lee Chae Won Choi Min Hwan thumb|left|300px Nombre: Choi Min Hwan 최민환 Nickname: Minami, Mindongi (민동이) Fecha de Nacimiento: 11-Noviembre-1992 Tipo de Sangre: A Estatura: 173cm Peso: 56kg Familia: Padres / Hermana Posición en la Banda: 'Baterista/ Maknae 'Song Seung Hyun thumb|left|300px Nombre: Song Seung Hyun – 송승현 (Vocal) Nickname: SeungHyun Fecha de nacimiento: '''21 agosto, 1992 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del sur Estatura: '''180cm '''Peso: 60kg Sangre: O Familia: Padres / Hermano Posición en la Banda: '''Segundo Guitarrista, Rapper '''Colegio: Escuela Secundaria Information Industry Shindongshin Ex-Integrante thumb|231px Nombre: Oh Won Bin (Guitarra, Vocalista) Fecha de nacimiento: '''26 de Marzo de 1990 '''Estatura: 180cm Grupo Sanguíneo: O Estudios: 'Escuela Preparatoria Seongji High '''Aficiones: '''Deportes, Lectura, Escuchar Música. Galería 20090713 ftisland 572.jpg 20100125_ftisland_1-459x274.jpg Wallpaper.jpg FT Island wallpaper by SilverChainsaw.jpg spr12.jpg ft-island-yay-ad-1.jpg user41277_pic76264_1262112015.jpg ftisland-20081015-popseoul-small.jpg FT_Island-_2.jpg ftislandyt2.jpg ft island (2).jpg 20090216_ft_island.jpg FTISLAND.jpg fti6cc0ac0.jpg ft-island-cancel-concert.jpg Ftisland.jpg frddf.PNG lit1.jpg img16e.jpg FT_Island----01.jpg FT_Island----00.jpg FT_Island----03.jpg ftisland.png Ft islandd.jpg fxkttnw5ps9igk3u2cu1.jpg 7T.PNG 6.PNG 20110202_ftisland_1.jpg 61c40fba.jpg 293c44b7.jpg e7f34950.jpg forsiggy.jpg Ft_Island.jpg fti3.jpg FTIsland3.jpg FTIsland26.png FTIsland35.png FTIsland45.jpg 13041687452011043022062.jpg 64-2.jpg tumblrllnmjdyrfa1qzmuhw.png 304900197.jpg 20110523_ftisland.jpg FIVE_TREASURE_ISLAND.jpg f.t island j.jpg Trayectoria thumb|300px|FT Island '2007-2008: Debut, ''Sensibilidad Alegre ''y Colorida Sensibilidad Aunque el primer álbum de FT Island fué programado para ser lanzado comercialmente en mayo de 2007, los miembros aparecieron en el programa Dugeun Dugeun Yeochinmandeulgi (coreano: 두근두근 여친 만들기) en el canal de televisión Coreano MNet. La banda también tocó en vivo en el Rolling Hall y celebraron su primera presentación oficial en el Live Casa Melon-AX, Gwangjang-dong en Seúl el 27 de mayo de 2007.3 El 7 de junio de 2007, el grupo interpretó su canción debut "Love Sick "en el programa musical de televisión M! Countdown. Esta canción se mantuvo en la cima de la tabla durante 8 semanas consecutivas en Corea del Sur. Ellos recibieron su primer # 1 M!, ''ganandole a otros artistas como ''Dynamic Duo ''y ''Fly to the Sky, ''dos semanas después de su debut. Su primer álbum, ''Sensibilidad Alegre','' fue lanzado el 07 de junio 2007, y fue producido por compositores japoneses que trabajaron con el grupo japonés, SMAP. Vendiendo más de 79.000 copias en 2007, fué el sexto álbum más vendido del año. El álbum fue re-lanzado el 03 de Diciembre de 2007, titulado "El" Refresco, con tres canciones extra, un álbum de fotos, un paquete de fotográficas, y un programa de mezcla llamado Music 2.0, que permite ajustar los niveles de los instrumentos y voces en consecuencia. Esta edición vendió 25.724 ejemplares en diciembre de 2007. Después del debut en Corea, FNC Music empezó a promover a FT Island fuera de Corea. El 31 de marzo de 2008, se llevó a cabo una sesión de autógrafos en Malasia en el Cineleisure Damansara , y al día siguiente se realizaria el primer concierto del grupo, en el Anfiteatro Sunway Lagoon. La actuación fue cancelada, y su primer concierto se celebró en Tailandia, en el Royal Paragon Hall el 12 de Abril de 2008. El álbum debut Japonés de FT Island se tituló Prólogo de FT Island, y fué lanzado el 07 de junio de 2008, el primer sencillo que promovieron fue Airplay "Soyogi". El álbum consiste de ocho canciones, dos de las cuales son nuevas versiones de F.T.Island y Primadonna. La última canción Always Be Mine, ''es la versión en Inglés de la canción ''First Kiss, de su álbum debut. Después de que sus actividades de promoción en Japón terminaron, el grupo regresó a Corea para lanzar su segundo álbum Coreano Sensibilidad de Colores el 27 de agosto de 2008. La continuación del disco (EP), Sensibilidad de Colores Parte 2, fue lanzado el 17 de octubre de 2008. Ese mismo año, FT Island lanzó "The One", su primer sencillo comercial japonés, que alcanzó el puesto # 9 en la lista Oricon diario. El sencillo también se hizo famoso por ser el último lanzamiento oficial con el miembro Oh Won Bin antes de su partida del grupo. '''Nueva línea-2009 y la ''Cruz y el Cambio En mayo de 2009, se anunció que sería miembro de Oh Wonbin abandonar el grupo y ser reemplazado con la FNC en prácticas Song Seung Hyun como guitarrista y vocalista de respaldo. Con el cambio de nueva formación, FT Island lanzó el video musical de su mini-álbum canción principal "Bad Woman". También promovió en SBS Inkigayo, y dos días más tarde, lanzaron el mini-álbum "''Jump Up. Después de celebrar sus 1.000 días, que voló a Japón y permanecerá allí hasta el final de agosto para su debut major bajo la combinación de la compañía japonesa nuevo sello, Warner Music Japón y su compañía discográfica oficial, FNC Music.t Damansara Cineleisure. También comenzó un japonés nuevo espectáculo que comenzó a transmitirse a partir del 7 abril de 2010. El 19 de mayo de 2010, FT Island lanzó su nuevo sencillo "Flor de Piedra" en virtud de Warner Music. El 14 de julio de 2010, FT Island lanzaron otro single llamado "nuevo día-Brand", que incluía las canciones escritas por el FT Island Song Hyun Seung miembros y Choi Jong Hun. Después de las promociones en Japón, FT Island se centrará en su reaparición en Corea a finales de 2010. Discografía 'Discografía Coreana' '• ALBUMS' 'Cheerful Sensibility (Vol. 1)' *Fecha de Publicación: 07 de Junio 2007 thumb|250px *Ventas: 82.880 + 11 *Idioma: Coreano #사랑앓이 (Love Sick) #행복합니다 (I'm Happy) #천둥 (Thunder) #한 사람만 (Only One Person) #집착 (Cling) #남자의 첫 사랑은 무덤까지 간다 (A Man's First Love Follows Him To The Grave) #하지 말래요 (They Said to Stop) #FT Island #Reo Reo #Primadonna #마중 (Meeting) #사랑하는 법을 몰라서 (Because I Didn't Know How to Love) #첫 키스 (First Kiss) 'Colorful Sensibility (Vol. 2)' *Segundo álbum de Coreathumb|250px *Fecha de Publicación: 25 de agosto 2008 *Ventas: 40.000 + 13 *Idioma: Coreano #사랑후애(譃愛) (After Love) #여자는 몰라 (Girls Don't Know) #그대는 사랑입니다 (You Are My Love) #Love is #멋쟁이 vs 예쁜이 (FT vs PRI) (The Cool vs The Pretty) #외워두기 (Memorize) #미워하고 원망하고 (Hate and Resentment) #1분 1초도 (Even for 1 Minute and 1 Second) #사랑하지마요 (Don't Love) #사랑이라 부르는 이름 (A Name Called Love) #Troublemaker #Train 'Colorful Sensibility Part 2 (Vol. 2.5)' *Parte 2 del Álbum de Corea del Segundothumb|250px *Fecha de Publicación: 17 de octubre 2008 *Idioma: Coreano #너를 사랑해 (Love Is…) #Heaven #너의 안부를 물을 때 (When I Worry About Your Well-Being) #바램 (Prayer) #내 오랜 그녀와 해야 할일 (The Thing I Should Have Continued With Her) #그대는 사랑입니다 Remix (You Are My Love Remix) 'Cross & Change (Vol. 3)' *Corea del tercer álbumthumb|250px *Fecha de Publicación: 16 de julio 2009 *Idioma: Coreano #빙빙빙 (Bing Bing Bing) #바래 (I Hope) #미우나 고우나 (Love It, Hate It) #천사와 나무꾼 (Angel and Woodsman) #소년 소녀를 만나다 (소나기) (Boy Meets Girl) (Rain Shower) #결혼해줘 (Marry Me) #꼭은 아니더라도... (Even If It's Not Necessary...) #첫눈에 알아 (I Knew From First Sight) #보내주기 (Send Away) #못난이 (Fool) #남의 속도 모르고 (Make Little of Others) #바래 (Ver. 2) (I Hope Ver. 2) 'Repackage Albums' 'The Refreshment (Special Repackage Album)' *Primera reedición de un álbumthumb|400px *Fecha de Publicación: 03 de diciembre 2007 *Ventas: 36.957 + 12 *Idioma: Coreano *DISC 01. Emotional Chapter #너 올 때까지 (Until You Return) #사랑이야 (It's Love) #눈물이 더 가까운 사람 (A Person Who's Closer to Tears) #사랑앓이 (Love Sick) #행복합니다 (I'm Happy) #천둥 (Thunder) #한사람만 (Only One Person) #집착 (Cling) #남자의 첫 사랑은 무덤까지 간다 (A Man's First Love Follows Him To The Grave) #하지말래요 (They Said to Stop) *DISC 02. Island Chapter #FT Island #Reo Reo #Primadonna #마중 (Meeting) #사랑하는 법을 몰라서 (Because I Didn't Know How to Love) #첫 키스 (First Kiss) 'Double Datethumb|225px' *Segundo álbum Reenvasado *Fecha de Publicación: 26 de octubre 2009 *Idioma: Coreano *One Date #러브레터 (Love Letter) #멀리멀리 (Far Away) #꼬집어봐도 (Even If You Pinch Me) *Two Date #Lie #사랑이 왔나봐 (Love Must Have Come) #A Song For You #빙빙빙 (Bing Bing Bing) #바래 (I Hope) #미우나 고우나 (Love It, Hate It) #천사와 나무꾼 (Angel and Woodsman) #소년 소녀를 만나다 (소나기) (Boy Meets Girl) (Rain Shower) #결혼해줘 (Marry Me) #꼭은 아니더라도... (Even If It's Not Necessary...) #첫눈에 알아 (I Knew From First Sight) #보내주기 (Send Away) #못난이 (Fool) #남의 속도 모르고 (Make Little of Others) 'Mini Albums ' 'Jump Up' *En primer lugar Corea del mini-álbum *Fecha de Publicación: 17 de febrero 2009 *Idioma: Coreano #나쁜여자야 (Bad Woman) #인형처럼 (Like A Doll) #마법 (Magic) #Missing U #그대와나 (You and Me) #어쩌란말이야 (What Can I Do?) Return *Fecha de Publicación: 24 de mayo 2011 *Idioma: Coreano #Hello Hello #OH #널 갖겠다 ( I Asked ) # 고백합니다 ( Confesion ) #SUNSHINE GIRL 'SINGLES ' 'One Date' *Digital Single *Fecha de Publicación: 13 de octubre 2009 *Idioma: Coreano #Lie 'Discografía Japón' 'Albums' Prologue of FT Island -Soyogi-''' #Friendshipthumb|230px #ミライジテンシャ (Mirai Jitensha) #Soyogi #Stars #A Song For You #FT Island #Primadonna #Always Be Mine '''So Long, Au Revoir Segundo álbum japonés *Fecha de Publicación: 16 de diciembre 2009thumb|220px *Idioma: Coreano, Japonés, Inglés #Ready Go!! #Live Like A Musical #TV Radio #Everything Is Possible #I Believe Myself #Raining #Moonlight Angel #You’ll Be In My Heart #It’s U #The One #Winter’s Night #Bonus track (FT Island’s commentary) 'Singles' 'The One' *Fecha de Publicación: 3 de Diciembre de 2008thumb|250px *Idioma: Japonés Tracklist: *CD #The One #Live Like a Musical #You'll Be In My Heart #The One (Instrumental) *DVD #The One (Promotion Video) #The One (Special Feature) 'I Believe Myself' *Fecha de Publicación: 22 de Abril de 2009thumb|250px *Idioma: Japonés Tracklist: *CD #I Believe Myself #TV Radio #Moonlight Angel *DVD #I Believe Myself (PV) #I Believe Myself (Making) 'Raining' *Fecha de Publicación: 21 de Octubre 2009thumb|250px *Idioma: Japonés Tracklist: #Raining #Everything Is Possible #It's U 'Flower Rock' *Fecha de Publicación: 19 de Mayo 2010thumb|250px *Idioma: Japonés Tracklist: *CD #Flower Rock #Revolution #Wing #Flower Rock(Instrumental) *DVD #Flower Rock(Music Video) #Flower Rock(Special Feature) 'Brand-New Days' *Fecha de Publicación: 14 de Julio 2010 thumb|250px *Idioma: Japonés Tracklist: *CD #Brand-New Days #Music Life #Treasure #Brand-New Days (Instrumental) *DVD #Brand-New Days (Music Video) #Brand-New Days (Special Feature) 6º SATISFACTION *Fecha de Publicación: 21 de Abril de 2011thumb|250px *Idioma: Japonés Tracklist: #SATISFACTION #Friends #I Want Videos Discografia Coreana thumb|right|294px|Love Love Love - FT Islandthumb|left|294px|Girl Dont Know - FT Island thumb|right|294px|Raining - FT Island thumb|left|294px|FT Island thumb|left|294px|Hello Hello - FT Island Discografia Japonesa thumb|290px|left|Haruka - FT Island thumb|right|294px|Let it go - FT Island Soundtrack Premios '2007' *2007 MNet Music Awards » Mejor Grupo Nuevo Masculino (Lovesick) + Premio MNet.com (Lovesick) *26/07 MNet M! Countdown » (Lovesick) *29/07 Inkigayo (SBS) » Mutizen (Lovesick) *05/08 Inkigayo (SBS) » Mutizen (Lovesick) *12/08 Inkigayo (SBS) » Mutizen (Lovesick) *02/09''' Blistex''' » Labios Más Hermosos *14/09 Music Bank (KBS) primera (Lovesick) segundo (Tormenta) *22/09 Festival de la Canción de Asia » Mejor Grupo Nuevo *14/12 Premios Golden Disk » Popularidad Anycall + Premio Mejor Artista Nuevo '2008' *'Inkigayo' » Premio Mutizen *'Premios de la Música de Seúl' » Rookie del Año (Love Sick) *'Premios SEED Tailandia' » Premio al Artista Asiático Más Popular *'Korea Entertainment Awards' » Mejor Grupo Masculino *'Premios Golden Disk' » Premio Popularidad YEPP '2009' *'Korea Entertainment Awards' » Premio Artista Masculino *'17º Ceremonia de Premios a la Cultura Coreana y al Espectáculo' » Premio Cantante Top Ten *'MNet M! Countdown '» I Hope '2010' *'Ceremonia de Artes y Entretenimiento' » Premio Mejor Cantante Masculino Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Facebook Oficial 'Twitter' *Twitter Oficial - Lee Hong Ki *Twitter Oficial - Choi Min Hwan *Twitter Oficial - Song Seung Hyun *Twitter Oficial - Choi Jong Hun *Twitter Oficial - Lee Jae Jin Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Jpop